Chest of Memories
by Family Pevensie
Summary: Luci Pevensie revira um antigo baú, onde ela guarda seus mais preciosos tesouros.  Para Mummys Luci E. Potter
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

_Cair Paravel parecia um lugar diferente aquela tarde. Naquela manhã, tomara café com todos os seus filhos e o marido, no grande solar do castelo. O sol da manhã estava delicioso como sempre, mas para a rainha de Narnia, o sol naquele dia tivera um brilho especial. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Luci tinha novamente toda a família ao seu redor... _

_Depois de toda agitação causada pelas filhas e seus jovens herdeiros, o castelo parecia novamente silencioso. As garotas todas haviam se engajado em alguma atividade pelo reino, e a rainha agora caminhava tristonha pelos corredores vazios._

_Ela entrou em seus aposentos, encontrando Peter imerso em pensamentos, encostado nos fofos travesseiros da cama._

_- Não é estranho estarmos sozinhos novamente? Mesmo que seja só durante a tarde?_

_-Estava pensando exatamente isso... – O marido lhe respondeu com um sorriso – Aquelas pestinhas fazem uma falta!_

_- Nem me fale... Já estou com saudade de cada uma delas... Só de pensar que daqui alguns dias elas começarão a partir, já me sinto deprimida..._

_- Estava pensando naquela sua caixinha de lembranças, meu amor... Ainda a tem?_

_Os olhos da rainha brilharam de excitação. Toda oportunidade de revirar sua caixinha devia ser usada! Não passava de um baú de carvalho vermelho, repleto de velhos objetos e lembranças boas... _

_Ela abriu a última gaveta do grande roupeiro branco, tirando dali o velho baú empoeirado..._


	2. Um Sapatinho de Bebê

**Um Sapatinho de Bebê**

* * *

><p><em>Luci assoprou o baú e o abriu com um leve rangido. A rainha passou os dedos de leve pelo papel fininho que protegera o conteúdo importante do baú e retirou de lá um minúsculo e delicado sapatinho de lã vermelho com uma flor branca em cima, um leve sorriso apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ela observava o delicado trabalho.<em>

_- Ah, Nini... – a rainha suspirou enquanto memórias pareciam dançar em sua mente, bem em frente a seus olhos._

XXX

Trovões e raios enchiam a noite, sem que Luci ou Peter soubessem todas as filhas haviam se reunido no quarto de Giulia e pretendiam dormir juntas para superar o medo de tempestades compartilhado por todas.

Na verdade, Amanda e Fernanda gostavam de dizer que não tinham _medo_ e sim que gostavam de proteger as irmãs do medo delas. Isso sempre fazia Jane revirar os olhos, Carol que era pouco mais que um bebê parecer confusa e Bruna e Giulia sufocar o riso. Missy era a única que realmente parecia não se importar com as tempestades, sentando-se na janela do quarto de Giulia e vendo os raios iluminarem a noite e os trovões fazerem tudo tremer.

Luci acordou de repente, sentindo-se estranha e acariciou o ventre grande de pouco mais que sete meses, percebeu que suava frio e tentou sentar-se com dificuldade quase amaldiçoando sua falta de jeito até sentir um chute do bebê e sorrir levemente e pousar a mão no ventre inchado.

Ao sentir, porém, uma pontada em seu ventre que não era vinda do bebê a rainha encheu-se imediatamente de pânico e foi quando percebeu que acordara por sentir-se molhada. Puxando para longe de si o pesado cobertor viu que sua camisola estava completamente molhada. Empalideceu.

- Peet... – começou a rainha a falar em um tom baixo, tentando não alarmar o marido também.

- Humm... – o Grande Rei apenas resmungou e virou de lado. Luci revirou os olhos sem se conter e empurrou o ombro do marido tentando despertá-lo.

- Peet... – o loiro somente resmungou novamente fazendo a rainha quase irracionalmente querer jogar algo na cabeça dele. Normalmente a teimosia dele de acordar despertaria seus instintos de despertar Peter com beijos, mas naquele momento ela não tinha tempo, nem mesmo vontade!

Seu bebê estava prestes a nascer, oras!

- Peter! – a morena grunhiu começando a socar as costas do marido até o loiros sentar-se e esfregar os olhos piscando várias vezes e perguntar tonto de sono.

- O que foi, Luh? – a rainha grunhiu ao tom carinhoso e sonolento dele e disse rabugenta.

- O bebê está nascendo! Você tem que chamar a parteira! – Peter então deu um beijo na bochecha da esposa e disse bocejando e voltando a deitar.

- Não se preocupe Luh, é só um sonho... Ainda é muito cedo pro bebê nascer.

- Peter! Eu não estou imaginando coisas! Nosso bebê está para nascer! – Luci quase berrou enquanto voltava a sentir as pontadas e ao mesmo tempo os chutes do bebê.

- O bebê está para nascer? – Peter perguntou sentando-se rapidamente, ficando de repente acordado. Luci revirou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que sentia outra pontada.

- É claro que o bebê está para nascer! Se pensaria que depois de sete filhas você entenderia quando eu digo... QUE O BEBÊ ESTÁ NASCENDO!

- Eu... Eu... Eu vou chamar à parteira! – Peter disse brilhantemente e se levantou somente em seus calções então disse parecendo em pânico. – Não é muito cedo para o bebê nascer?

- Vá logo Peter! – Luci retrucou exasperada.

A morena conjecturava como um rei tão inteligente poderia ser tão obtuso em suas primeiras horas de despertar, pois depois de tantos anos com ele Luci pudera perceber bem de perto o quanto Peter era lento ao acordar e sempre demorava a entender as coisas mais simples pelo sono.

Minerva McGonagall era uma mulher muito inteligente e severa e também trouxera todas as princesas da casa real ao mundo. Com olhos de gato e o cabelo sempre preso em um coque rígido à mulher intimidava as pessoas escondendo o coração puro e bom que tinha.

Minerva adorava a Rainha Luci e o Grande Rei Peter como se fossem seus próprios filhos e era muito protetora com ambos, ela sempre morara me Nárnia, mas só havia sido parado de ser chamada de bruxa, feiticeira e maligna depois de ser salva pelo Grande Rei e sua bela rainha e então fora movida para o castelo e morava lá desde então.

A mulher lembrava-se com perfeição do nascimento de cada princesa. O parto de Giulia ocorrera no meio do almoço e fora fácil, apesar de demorado. Jane, ao contrario da irmã fora um bebê enorme e quando chegou o momento de nascer à princesinha parecia ter desistido de vir ao mundo e parecia querer voltar ao ventre da mãe.

Bruna fora um parto tão rápido e fácil que a rainha duvidara que o bebê realmente nascera até tê-la em seus braços. Missy fora uma coisinha teimosa e um bebê pequeno, foi a que mais chorou ao nascer e somente se calou nos braços da mãe quando mamou.

Fernanda desde quando era um bebê fora decidida, Luci entrara em trabalho de parto enquanto estava em uma conversa com Peter sobre possíveis alianças e a princesinha nascera poucas horas depois, somente parando de chorar ao ouvir a voz do pai.

Amanda apesar de ter sido a menor das princesas também foi uma das que mais deu trabalho, se debatia e debatia em seus braços e nos das outras mulheres até ser colocada no braço da mãe e toda vez que era tirada de lá a princesa chorava em altos brados. Caroline, Minerva estivera crente de ser um menino por causa da barriga pontuda da Rainha, tivera um parto extremamente normal, nem demorado e nem rápido. Tampouco indolor ou muito dolorido.

Mas o que preocupava a mulher nesse momento era o chamado do Grande Rei quase nu – o que fizer a boa mulher corar, mas apreciar como qualquer pessoa saudável a beleza do jovem a sua frente – e as palavras dele de que Luci alegava estar em trabalho de parto.

A mulher sabia que muitas vezes as mulheres achavam que a criança estava para nascer e se enganavam, mas como isso nunca ocorrera antes com sua rainha, Minerva temia o nascimento prematuro da criança. Era sabido por todos que poucas vezes crianças que nasciam prematuramente sobreviviam. E Minerva por conhecer bem Luci sabia que se o bebê morresse a rainha ficaria devastada.

Ao entrar no quarto, o coração de Minerva bateu forte, claramente não fora um engano, exatamente como temera. A Rainha tinha o rosto molhado de suor e segurava o ventre inchado com força, os lençóis debaixo dela estavam claramente molhados o que mostrava que a bolsa já rompera. Se aproximando da jovem, Minerva colocou a mão sobre a testa dela e disse em seu tom sério, mas surpreendentemente doce.

- Luci você tem que ser forte e tentar conter o nascimento da criança o máximo possível. – a rainha concordou, mas era possível divisar o medo em sua expressão.

Peter, que fora mantido do lado de fora andava de um lado para o outro, tendo Edmund como companhia e Susan e Lucy dentro do quarto com a esposa. Por fim, o rei acabou por decidir avisar para as filhas que em breve teriam um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

Horas e horas depois sem qualquer sinal do nascimento do bebê ou de que Luci estava bem faziam Peter ter certeza de que adquirira cabelos brancos prematuramente. Estava preocupado com o filho e com a esposa e nem mesmo as palavras confortantes de Edmund podiam acalmá-lo.

Luci ofegava enquanto fazia força para dar a luz ao bebê e apertava com força a mão das cunhadas. Até que em um esforço final a rainha se deixou cair contra os travesseiros tendo sentido que o bebê finalmente nascera e esperou pelo choro característico de todas as outras crianças.

Ao não ouvir som alguma rainha se desesperou e levantou o tronco com dificuldade, a única palavra que disse demonstrava todo seu pânico.

- Minerva?

A mulher não respondeu nada e Luci sentiu seus olhos marejarem até que um chorinho fraco veio do minúsculo embrulho que Minerva segurava e a rainha sentiu-se dominar por um alivio tão grande que achou que fosse desmaiar.

- É uma menina. – Minerva disse suave, a voz preocupada enquanto entrava a garotinha para sua rainha.

Luci pegou a filha com cuidado, deixando a ponta de seus dedos descobrirem o rostinho enrugado e avermelhado da minúscula garotinha. A rainha sentiu as lágrimas caírem de seus olhos, elas eram de puro alivio e felicidade.

A garotinha que segurava em seus braços, onde ela quase parecia desaparecer, tinha cabelos em um de loiro tão claro que era quase branco, era completamente rosada e minúscula, era o menor bebê que a rainha já vira. E Luci achou-a linda, perfeita.

A morena já sabia que não permitiria que nada, nem ninguém a separasse de sua linda garotinha, nem o nascimento prematuro dela, nem as palavras venenosas do conselho, nada mais se intrometeria em sua vida conjugal com Peter. Observando aquele rostinho enrugado a rainha soube disso.

Peter entrou com cuidado no quarto, cheio de preocupação com a esposa e a nova filhinha. Ao ver Luci segurando cheia de cuidado e reverencia um embrulhinho minúsculo o Grande Rei suspirou levemente aliviado, se sua Luci estava sorrindo levemente e com as filhas nos braços ela deveria estar bem.

- Luh? – sussurrou, chamando a atenção da esposa.

Luci sorriu calmamente para ele e fez um pequeno e cuidadoso gesto para ele se aproximar, a ponta dos dedos longos da rainha deslizavam cheios de cuidado pela cabeça loura da garotinha. Peter observou a filha e imediatamente achou-a tão pequena, tão frágil e temeu quebrá-la ao segurá-la.

- Ela é tão pequena... – sussurrou estendendo a mão para tocar no bebê, mas ainda cheio de medo de quebrá-la de algum forma.

A morena simplesmente concordou e falou naquele tom suave, orgulhoso e feliz.

- Ela é... Mas é uma Pevensie e já nasceu com a teimosia da sua família.

Peter não conseguiu se impedir de revirar os olhos e dizer em um tom jocoso.

- A teimosia da _minha_ família? Tem certeza que não quer dizer a da mãe dela? – Luci riu baixinho, mas nada disse.

Segundos depois eles ouviram os passinhos leves das filhas e trocaram um sorriso, a porta se abriu e viram Carol parada olhando-os sem entender nada. Peter riu e pegou a garotinha de pouco mais de um ano e sentou-se na cama.

Amanda pareceu criar coragem e entrou também começando a pular enquanto tentava subir na cama. Fernanda, que era alta para sua pouca idade revirou os olhos castanhos e empurrou levemente a irmã ajudando-a a subir na cama. Missy, Jane e Bruna vieram em seguida e também se empoleiraram em cima da cama querendo, obviamente, ver a irmã mais nova.

Giulia foi a ultima a entrar, os cabelos vermelhos balançando envolta de seu rosto e ela se aproximando do pai ao invés de subir na cama junto das irmãs e perguntando primeiro em uma voz baixa e levemente sonolenta.

- É um menino? – Peter sorriu observando o embrulhinho que a esposa mostrava com cuidado para as filhas e disse calmo.

- Não, é uma menina... Nossa nova princesinha.

Myss que estava usando a cabeça de Bruna como apoio disse com seu pequeno nariz franzido e falando com cuidado para não errar as palavras.

- Ela parece a Sra. Mundrock de tão enrugada...

Peter e Luci imediatamente tiveram de conter o riso ao lembrar de como a Sra. Mundrock era. A velha senhora era habitante mais velha de Cair Paravel – talvez até de Nárnia – e realmente parecia uma uva passa por causa de seus anos de vida, seus cabelos eram completamente brancos e ela tinha olhos pequenos que viviam fechados, pois a mulher passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo.

- Você era exatamente como ela quando nasceu, Missy. – Luci disse para a filha, tentando conter o riso. – A diferença é que você tinha cabelos escuros e olhos escuros e ela é loirinha...

E então como se querendo mostrar que sabia que era de si que falavam, a pequena bebezinha lentamente abriu seus olhos e ao invés do comum azul escuro de recém nascidos a garotinha tinha olhos de um tom já espetacular de verde jade.

- De olhos verdes. – Peter completou observando maravilhado os olhos da filha.

- Qual o _noie_ dela _mamã_? – Amanda pronunciou tentando imitar Missy ao falar certo.

- Eu não sei... – Luci disse pensativa e então virando-se para o marido disse mordendo o lábio inferior. – O que acha dela ter o nome da minha mãe, Peet?

Peter ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e olhou o bebê.

- Eu gosto de Katherin... Mas de alguma forma...

- Parece faltar algo. – Luci concluiu e Amanda gritou animadamente.

- Mandy! Mandy, mamã! – Luci riu e deu um beijo leve no rosto gorducho da filha e então explicou.

- Não pode ser Amanda, querida, essa é você. – a garotinha pareceu frustrada por um instante e Bruna que se aproximara silenciosamente disse observando a cara da irmãzinha.

- Ela tem cara de Annie.

Peter tremeu a cabeça e disse suave para a filha.

- Annie é o nome da filha do Lorde Marcus, Bruna.

- Ninia... – Nanda falou de repente observando o bebê.

- Eu gosto de Ninia... – Luci comentou. – Mas o que acham de Aninia?

Todas as garotinhas concordaram vigorosamente e Peter sorriu enormemente e disse tocando cheio de cuidado a cabecinha dourada da filha.

- Aninia Katherin Pevensie, então.

É claro que aquele não foi o fim dos problemas, pois pouco depois Aninia ficou tão fraca que seus pais temeram que a garotinha não sobrevivesse, Luci pela preocupação extrema com a filha acabou ficando doente também. E em meio à esposa e a filha mais nova doentes, Peter decidiu que ele e a esposa não deveriam ter mais filhos.

XXX

- Luci... Ela vai ficar bem. – Peter disse novamente enquanto via a esposa velar a filha mais nova no berço.

- Eu só... – a rainha suspirou. – Eu só fico às vezes pensando que se não ficar vendo-a ela vai desaparecer no ar. – com seus olhos marejados Luci se virou para o marido e o abraçou com força. – Eu não sei o que vou fazer se a perder, Peet... Não sei.

- Você não vai. Ela vai ficar bem. – o Grande Rei disse firme, enquanto puxava o rosto da esposa em direção ao seu.

Quando colaram seus lábios o gosto das lágrimas de Luci podiam ser sentidos por ambos e o desespero contido do rei também era mostrado. Uma leve batida na porta os fez se separar e Minerva apareceu com um sorriso de desculpas e segurando algo.

- Eu mesma os bordei, Majestade, e eles são para dar sorte, para que nossa princesinha fique bem. Fiz todas as minhas orações para que Aslam a proteja e guarde, que não as tire de nós.

Luci sentiu que podia chorar de novo e abraçou a velha mulher com força.

- Obrigada Minnie, obrigada. – pegando o embrulhinho que Minerva tinha nas mãos cheia de cuidado a rainha lentamente soltou os laços que o prendiam.

Observando com cuidado o trabalho bem feito de Minerva, Luci sorriu enormemente para a mulher vendo o lindo par de sapatinhos vermelhos que segurava. Eles eram em um tom de vermelho vivo e tinham uma flor de pétalas brancas e miolo vermelho cheia de bolinhas pequenas e delicadas, tanto nas pétalas quando no miolo da flor. Era delicado e mal pesava, Luci achou-o lindo e beijando de leve cada pé a rainha se aproximou e colocou ele com cuidado nos pequenos pés da filha.

A bebezinha se remexeu levemente e abriu os olhos fazendo a rainha se orgulhar do lindo par de olhos verde jade que ela ostentava e dar um beijo leve em cada pezinho minúsculo da princesa.

- Fique bem, minha lindinha.

Minerva sorriu em apoio para sua rainha e Peter observava a esposa e a filha com nada além de amor e preocupação.

Uma semana depois como se por milagre a pequena princesa Aninia finalmente deu sinais de melhora e começou a crescer forte e feliz como todo o bebê deveria fazer, Luci quase brilhava de felicidade, o rei sempre era visto sorrindo ou enchendo as filhas de beijos sem qualquer aviso.

Até mesmo as pequenas princesas todos os dias visitavam o quarto de sua irmãzinha, vendo-a brincar com os dedinhos gorduchos e parecer sorrir para si mesma.

Luci não era uma mulher supersticiosa, mas dentro da rainha estava enraizada a consciência que sua pequenina só melhorara quando ganhara o sapatinho de Minerva e logo a rainha o guardava com todo o cuidado e zelo, sempre limpando-o e o colando na filha mais nova as vezes.

Aquele era um dos dias em que a família Pevensie tirava para fazer um grande piquenique em frente às margens do lago de Cair Paravel. A princesa Aninia estava já com dez meses e parecia desabrochar com uma rapidez surpreendente, quem visse a garotinha naquele momento jamais imaginaria às vezes em que seus pais haviam lutado para sua sobrevivência.

E enquanto a garotinha crescia seus pais logo perceberam que ela era espevitada e sempre parecia conseguir o que queria, fosse com seu rostinho adorável fazendo um biquinho ou fosse com uma carinha tão triste que partia o mais duro dos corações a princesa mais jovem era uma garotinha mimada e feliz.

Naquele momento, por exemplo, a princesinha lutava para soltar-se dos braços do pai e andar, pois desde que aprendera a andar Nini não parara mais, andando com seus passinhos incertos pelo castelo, quebrando coisas e derrubando pessoas por se meter sempre entre as pernas dela como se elas simplesmente fossem um obstáculo ou portas humanas que ela gostava de abrir.

O barulhinho irritado de Nini trouxe Luci de volta ao momento atual e a rainha viu a filha se contorcendo e empurrando o pai até Peter soltá-la, então a garotinha sorriu enormemente e andando em seus passinhos incertos ela se aproximou da margem do lago fazendo com que todos se levantassem a prontamente se colocassem para pegá-la.

Como se sentindo o que os adultos fariam a garotinha andou ainda mais rápido até parecer desaparecer na frente do lago fazendo Peter e Luci se desesperar e correr.

Quando encontraram a filha eles não sabiam se riam ou choravam. Nini caíra em uma poça de lama e estava suja da cabeça aos pés e segurava com firmeza um gato velho, sujo e feio. Então olhando para os pais a garotinha disse sua primeira palavra.

- _Ato_! Ato! Ato! – Luci olhou para Peter e disse entre cômica e indignada.

- De todas as primeiras palavras possíveis ela escolheu _gato_? Onde fica o mamãe? Papai? – então pegando a filha sem se importar em se sujar a rainha sorriu charmosa para ela e disse suave. – Vamos filhinha, diga mamãe. Mamã serve, também. Ou só 'mã'...

- Ato! – Nini repetiu e Peter riu pegando o gato e observando que ele parecia ter a pata quebrada. – Ato!

- Parece que nossa caçula encontrou seu primeiro bichinho.

Luci suspirou e então olhando para o gato disse levemente rabugenta.

- Você roubou a primeira palavra dela! – então olhando para a filha e segurando os dedinhos dela a rainha falou dramática. – O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

- Ato! – Nini repetiu teimosa se inclinando em direção ao gato nos braços da mãe. – Ato! – a garotinha repetiu impaciente.

- Certo... Ficaremos com o Ato. – Luci disse revirando os olhos. – Mas ele precisa de um banho!

- E a Nini também. – Nanda disse sabiamente e Luci conteve o riso ao ver Mandy balançar tanto a cabeça que ela parecia querer sair do lugar a qualquer momento, Carol tapar o nariz, Giulia fazer uma delicada careta de nojo e Jane e Bruna indagarem indignadas.

- Porque só ela pode ter um gato?

Missy que se mantivera calada até aquele momento puxou a barra do vestido da mãe e disse tentando falar baixo.

- Mamãe... Nini está toda suja... E fedendo.

Luci gargalhou e concordou e então disse sorrindo enormemente para todas as filhas e o marido.

- Que acham de um banho no lago? Parece que a irmã de vocês está... Suja. – a rainha observou divertida vendo como Nini estava marrom da cabeça aos pés.

A rainha não fazia ideia de como a filha conseguira ficar _tão_ suja a ponto de não parecer ter uma parte dela não suja, mas sabia que isso logo se tornaria um dom da princesinha.

- Ato! – Nini repetiu fazendo a rainha revirar os olhos.

- Mamãe. – respondeu ela.

Então Nini sorriu sem dentes e disse encostando o rostinho sujo no peito da mãe.

- Mamã...

Luci deu um grito feliz e girou com a filha nos braços então disse orgulhosa para o marido.

- Viu? Viu? Ela disse mamãe antes de papai!

Nini então olhou para o pai e disse.

- Papá!

Peter sorriu provocante para a esposa.

- Mas ela disse papai mais rápido e sem que eu ficasse repetindo. – Luci mostrou a língua para ele, mas logo riu e entrou no lago ainda vestida encostando a filha na agua e a limpando aproveitando que a agua não estava muito fria e sim bem morninha.

- Ato! – Nini repetiu então. – Papá... Ato!

Peter riu para a filha e entrou ajudando as outras filhas e aconselhando-as a não ir para o fundo e então aproximou o gato da caçula.

- Ato! – a princesinha disse satisfeita enquanto agarrava a cabeça do gato. Luci e Peter somente sorriram enquanto observavam as filhas brincarem no lago e a caçula brincar com o gato. Aquele sim era um dia e um momento perfeito, e nada poderia melhorar para eles naquela hora.


	3. Uma Meia Flecha

**Meia flecha**

* * *

><p><em>Pegando o objeto das mãos do marido, Luci colocou-o cuidadosamente ao seu lado, em cima de uma almofada roxa e dourada, pensando com carinho na filha que lhe dera tanto trabalho quando nascera.<em>

_- E o que seria isso? – a pergunta do Grande-Rei a faz desviar a atenção dos sapatinhos de lã vermelhos e do pensamento da filha, fazendo-a olhar em direção ao marido e para o objeto que chamara tanto a sua atenção._

_ Ao perceber do que se tratava, riu, e retirou o meio pedaço de flecha do baú, as penas brancas praticamente inexistentes devido ao tempo._

_ - É uma meia flecha. - comentou óbvia. - Achei que saberia identificar._

_ - É lógico que sei que é uma metade de uma flecha. - Peter rodou os olhos, meio ofendido. - Gostaria de saber por que guarda isso._

_ - Porque ela é importante para mim. - deu dando de ombros, fato que resultou numa carranca do rei. Riu mais uma vez. - É uma longa história... - continuou a provocar._

_ - Já te disse que temos todo o tempo do mundo. - a curiosidade era palpável em Peter, o que fez com que Luci abrisse a boca para falar._

_ - Muito bem..._

XXX

Luci Pevensie caminhava preguiçosamente pelos largos corredores de Cair Paravel, o salto de seu sapato fazendo leves batidas no chão de pedra. Aproveitava o raro momento de silêncio que o castelo estava tendo devido à falta de barulho e agitação. Silêncio e sossego eram algo que há treze anos os narnianos não conheciam por completo. Desde que a primeira princesa havia nascido, a completa paz desaparecia, paulatinamente, do reino, ao passo que o caos tomava o seu espaço. E, a cada novo herdeiro que nascia o caos tomava conta de mais um pedaço de Nárnia, fazendo Luci ter a impressão de que até na Calormânia ele podia ser sentindo intensamente.

Então, era óbvio que aquela repentina paz teria que ser apreciada, afinal, não eram todos os dias que Edmund e Lucy tinham a boa vontade de levar os sobrinhos para fazerem um piquenique e nadarem no rio Beruna, e deixarem a população restante do castelo em sossego.

Enquanto caminhava, decidiu que iria até a sala de descanso e terminaria de ler aquele volumoso livro que, por causa dos filhos, havia deixado de lado há mais de um mês. Um tempo relativamente absurdo para ela, que era conhecida como a princesa devoradora de livros. Dando meia volta, mudou de rumo e virou para a esquerda, dirigindo-se para a biblioteca, a fim de resgatar o livro das prateleiras empoeiradas.

Ao chegar ao seu destino, abriu a enorme porta entalhada com paisagens de Nárnia, fazendo uma careta de desgosto pelo rangido, porém, logo a sua expressão se suavizando conforme cada centímetro de seu corpo adentrava no enorme aposento. Adorava qualquer espécie de biblioteca, independente de seu tamanho ou da quantidade de livros que possuía. Para a Rainha, toda e qualquer biblioteca possuía uma espécie de magia específica, nunca uma sendo igual à outra, e, por isso, mereciam respeito pela sua individualidade e importância.

Inspirando o ar do ambiente, sorriu deliciada. O cheiro de livros sempre fora um de seus favoritos, até mesmo dos empoeirados, fato que sempre fazia Balin torcer o nariz por não conseguir entender como a Rainha gostava de algo que causava alergia a ela. Luci, como resposta, sempre dava de ombros e dizia que amor não se escolhia, aceitava-se.

Saindo de seu devaneio, passou a andar pelos corredores formados pelas estantes, tentando se lembrar aonde, exatamente, havia deixado o livro já começado. Passou por vários corredores, irritando-se por não conseguir achá-lo. Virou para a direita, na sessão de "História", depois à esquerda para sessão de "Literatura", e mais uma vez virou aqui e ali. No fim, suspirou irritada, sentindo-se perdida. Olhou para cima para ver em que sessão havia terminado, espantando-se ao ler "Sessão de Guerra".

- Pela juba de Aslam! - exclamou espantada e indignada. - Como fui me perder numa biblioteca?

- Por causa da idade! - uma voz infantil se fez presente, seguida de uma risada.

Luci ofegou ofendida com a ousadia da criança, e rodou em seu próprio eixo, procurando a fonte da voz. Quando estava quase virada para a janela, notou uma sombra ao lado de uma das estantes. Sorriu satisfeita e passou a caminhar furtivamente em direção à sombra, tentando, ao máximo, ficar despercebida. Quando estava a menos de três passos da sombra, pulou em sua direção, as mãos erguidas em forma de garra.

- TE PEGUEI! – a mulher gritou, agarrando a criança pelos ombros, fazendo com que esta soltasse um gritinho assustada, de certo não esperando aquela reação. Todavia, começou a dar risada, levando ambas as mãos à boca, a fim de abafar o som das altas gargalhadas que passou a dar, depois de ver a expressão de desentendimento da mulher. – Nanda?

- Oi, mamãe. – a menina sorriu, tendo a decência de ficar um tanto constrangida.

- O que faz aqui? – Luci perguntou, soltando os ombros da filha e se recompondo.

A menina olhou para os livros em sua mão, depois para a sua mãe e novamente para o livro. Por fim, respondeu:

- Caçando ratos! Esse livro serve direitinho para amassá-los.

- Rá, rá... – Luci rodou os olhos, as mãos na cintura. – Muito engraçado, mocinha! – a fala da mãe fez com que a menina sorrisse, desarmando Luci. – Ai! Sua sorte é que eu sempre adorei esse seu gênio! Igual ao de seu pai... – resmungou.

- Igual ao de papai? – Nanda perguntou confusa.

- Sim. Você é igualzinha a seu pai!

- Estranho... – a menina levou uma mão ao queixo, pensativa. – Papai vive dizendo que meu... – franziu o cenho tentando se lembrar da palavra. – Meu... – apertou os lábios, começando a se irritar por não se recordar da palavra. Não fora nem dois dias que o pai havia lhe dito aquilo! Como pudera se esquecer?

- Seu...? – Luci incentivou.

- Ai! Começa com "s"!

A rainha ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando graça na situação da filha, que começava a ficar nervosa e irritada. Fernanda sempre fora a filha que mais prestava atenção nos adultos, no jeito deles falarem, portarem-se e gesticularem. Até mesmo quando era um bebê. Por isso, fora a filha que, se comparado com as todas as outras, primeiro aprendera a falar, ler, escrever e a fazer contas.

O mais interessante era que Nanda se esforçava para falar como um adulto, pronunciando todas as sílabas e pronomes, além de conjugar os verbos de forma correta. Adorava aprender palavras novas, principalmente as difíceis, para empregá-las em suas falas. Luci ainda gargalhava quando se lembrava da vez em que a filha aprendera a palavra "egrégia", bem como seu significado, e fizera questão de por em prática seus conhecimentos no mesmo dia, quando da chegada de sua tia Susan e do marido Edgar, o rei de Telmar.

Assim que fora a sua vez de cumprimentar aos tios, a princesa, no auge de seus sete anos, fez uma vênia e proferiu as exatas palavras: _"É uma honra estar na presença de Vossas egrégias pessoas!". _Não precisa ser explicado que todos os presentes naquele momento ficaram atônitos com a pequena princesa, perdendo as falas por segundos. Foi somente quando Peter, orgulhoso como sempre, ergueu Fernanda no colo e começou a rir, sendo seguido por todos, que a tensão e o espanto se dissiparam.

- Sar... – a menina ainda tentava se lembrar. – Ai, mamãe! O Senhor Tumnus disse que significava zombaria!

- Sarcasmo? – a mãe lhe perguntou, finalmente entendendo o que a princesa queria dizer.

- Isso! – ela sorriu feliz, somente uma covinha aparecendo do lado esquerdo de sua bochecha. – Sar.. Sarcasmo! – respirou fundo e continuou seu raciocínio. – Papai vive dizendo que meu sarcasmo foi herdado da senhora!

- É mesmo? – a mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Pois é verdade! Seu pai é inocente demais para isso. – riu, aproximando-se mais da filha. – E o que está lendo?

- Não estou lendo, mamãe! Estava caçando ratos, lembra-se? Eles fazem estragos nos livros.

Luci tremeu a cabeça, parecendo se lembrar de um pequeno detalhe somente agora. A filha sempre conseguia fazê-la desviar do assunto.

- Muito bem, e por que está _caçando ratos_, ao invés de estar com seus tios e irmãos fazendo piquenique perto do rio Beruna?

- Piquenique? Eu não fiquei sabendo de piquenique nenhum! – parecia ofendida por ter sido deixada para trás.

- Estaria sabendo se não estivesse se escondendo aqui. – Luci cruzou os braços, esperando explicações.

- Não é minha culpa que a Senhora Charity Burbage queria que eu praticasse meu bordado! – falou, exasperada. – Eu já sei bordar e o faço bem, ela mesma disse! Então, por que eu tenho que ficar praticando algo _inútil_?

- Não é inútil. – a rainha tentou argumentar, mas foi cortada pela filha.

- É inútil numa guerra. – respondeu resoluta. – Somente precisamos costurar as vestimentas rasgadas. Não precisamos bordar paisagens de Nárnia para elas ficarem bonitas e ornamentadas!

- Bem... – a mulher teve que ceder. – Você até tem razão... Mas, pela juba de Aslam, por que está pensando em guerras?

- Porque um reino não vive somente de paz. – deu de ombros. – E antes que me diga que não, por que Sor Alastor Moody treina todos os dias os cavaleiros de Nárnia? E por que papai e tio Ed têm uma espada?

Luci suspirou, os dedos pressionando a testa, enquanto pensava que deveria ordenar que Peter e Edmund parassem de falar sobre essas coisas perto da menina.

- Então você se escondeu aqui na biblioteca para não bordar? – tentou mudar de assunto para não se aborrecer mais.

- É.

- E o que escolheu para ler? – sem esperar resposta, retirou o livro das mãos da filha e leu sua capa. – _A arte do arco e flecha_? – olhou assustada para ela.

- Arcos são legais, mamãe... – corada, tentou retirar o livro das mãos da mãe.

- Pois, são mesmo. – Nanda ergueu o olhar, espantada, não acreditando nas palavras da outra.

- A senhora também acha?

- Lógico que sim. – ante o olhar descrente da princesa, prosseguiu, orgulhosa. – Acontece, mocinha, que sou a melhor arqueira que o reino de Arquelândia já viu.

- Igual tia Susan? – parecia animada.

- Até melhor que Susan! – e, entregando o livro de volta à filha, continuou. – E, se quiser, posso te ensinar uma coisa ou outra.

- Eu quero! – Fernanda respondeu mal a mãe tendo terminado de falar, levantando-se do chão com um pulo. – Não se dá para aprender a usar um arco pelas instruções dos livros. – continuou séria. - Eu tentei.

- Muito bem! Vamos para o pátio de treinamento, então. – a Rainha sorriu e, dando a mão para a filha, saiu da biblioteca e dirigiu-se para o pátio.

XXX

Haviam chegado ao pátio já fazia uns bons quarenta minutos, porém as aulas ainda não haviam começado. Luci, antes de tudo, queria procurar o melhor e mais adequado arco para a filha, bem como flechas – com o mínimo de ponta –, luvas e protetores de ombro, a fim de certificar-se da segurança da princesa.

Já Fernanda achava tudo aquilo uma perda de tempo, pois queria logo começar a praticar. Mas, no final, teve de ceder, ainda mais depois que Luci lhe explicara que usar um arco inadequado podia lhe trazer consequências horríveis, bem como não usar proteção nenhuma. Além disso, as flechas com pontas poderiam machucá-la e isso era algo que a rainha, definitivamente, não queria.

Como a princesa presava por sua segurança e pela dos outros, e também por ter medo de, se insistisse, a mãe acabasse por mudar de ideia, comportou-se como uma integrante da família real deveria se portar, ficando sentada no banco de madeira do pátio, as mãos cruzadas em seu colo e os pés balançando no ar, esperando pela mãe.

- Aqui estão. – a Rainha, finalmente, apareceu e colocou todos os equipamentos no banco, mostrando cada um para a filha. – Mas, antes de começar, vou te dar uma básica explicação de tudo.

- Não precisa, mamãe. Eu li tudo nos livros! – Nanda apressou-se a dizer, demonstrando, claramente, a sua impaciência.

- Ah, é mesmo? – Luci ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente. – Então me diga para que servem as penas numa flecha.

- Para dar estabilidade à flecha em voo. – respondeu de forma rápida, uma leve arrogância em seu falar. – E ainda existem técnicas para o posicionamento das penas e também de seu tamanho. – e passou a narrar exatamente às palavras que lera nos livros, embora Luci não soubesse explicar se a menina de dez anos, por mais brilhante e inteligente que fosse, conseguiu entender tudo o que lera. - Se as penas são colocadas de forma paralela à vareta, a flecha voará reta. Se aplicar às penas um ligeiro ângulo, a flecha irá girar em seu eixo longitudinal. Isto dará à flecha uma trajetória mais acurada, mas, também, irá gerar mais instabilidade.

Tomando fôlego, Nanda continuou:

"Em regra, pode-se dizer que, quanto maior a pena mais lento a flecha voa. Ao mesmo tempo, quanto maior a pena, mais estável voa a flecha. Porém, uma pena grande é facilmente influenciada pelo vento. Assim, em campeonatos de pequena distância, usam-se penas grandes, e de preferência penas de ganso, porque elas dão uma excelente estabilidade à flecha. Em caça também se usa penas grandes para facilitar a visibilidade da flecha. Já em competições de longa distância, usam-se penas pequenas e leves nas flechas para o tiro não ser assim tão influenciado pelo vento e a pena não pesar tanto na flecha." – terminando de narrar, olhou para a mãe, o nariz empinado.

- Às vezes me pergunto como você consegue guardar tudo o que lê nos livros na cabeça. – a mulher suspirou e tremeu a cabeça. – E quanto aos tipos de penas?

- Basicamente, pode-se usar qualquer pena, mas as mais usadas são penas de pato, de ganso e, melhor ainda, de peru. – balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo. – Ah! Sabia, mamãe, que se deve usar apenas as penas de uma das asas para uma mesma flecha?

- Sabia, querida. Penas de diferentes asas são incompatíveis entre si. – ergueu uma mão para fazer carinho na filha. – Aliás, o melhor é usar penas de uma só asa em todo o jogo de flechas, para que o arqueiro não tenha surpresas.

Fernanda acenou com a cabeça, concordando com tudo. Depois, olhou para o arco e todos os equipamentos em cima do banco, os olhos brilhando de ansiedade, fato que não passou despercebido pela Rainha.

- Como eu tenho certeza que já sabe sobre todos os equipamentos, podemos já começar a treinar. – o sorriso que recebeu como resposta fez a mulher quase gargalhar. – Vamos, eu te ajudo a colocar toda essa proteção.

Num pulo, a princesa desceu do banco e se postou em frente à mão, os braços erguidos ao lado para facilitar o trabalho da Rainha. Primeiro, ela encaixou o protetor de peito mais adequado que achou para a filha, depois os protetores de braço e, por fim, as luvas de arqueiro. Luci ainda amarrou a aljava nas costas da menina, pois queria que ela, desde o começo, acostuma-se com o peso das flechas ao atirar, já que isto influenciava no desempenho.

Depois que Fernanda já estava toda protegida, a mãe lhe entregou o arco longo mais compatível com seu tamanho, e encaminhou-a até uma distância considerável para aprendizes dos grandes alvos redondos, nas cores branco e vermelho, que estavam postados no pátio de treinamento para os soldados.

- Muito bem. – Luci postou-se ao lado da filha e, pegando o seu próprio arco longo, todo feito de madeira branca, colocou-se na posição adequada para atirar. – É dessa maneira que se deve ficar: virada para o lado. Lembre-se de que uma das pernas fica à frente, enquanto a outra, numa distância razoável para te dar estabilidade, fica atrás. Um arqueiro precisa ser firme, caso contrário qualquer vento pode desestabilizá-lo. Da mesma forma, não se esqueça de que o vento é tanto seu aliado, como seu inimigo.

Enquanto a mãe falava, Nanda prestava uma absurda atenção nas palavras, o cenho franzido em concentração, tentando decorar tudo o que ouvia e via. O que não era muito difícil. A menina tinha uma incrível capacidade de ver, ouvir ou ler qualquer coisa e guardá-la na memória para sempre.

- Agora, a posição dos braços. – Luci retirou uma flecha com penas azuis de sua aljava, esta também toda branca, como o arco, a fim de ilustrar melhor para a filha como se deveria manter os braços. – Eles devem ficar rentes, em linha reta, dessa forma. A flecha também deve ficar reta. Para mirar, nunca se move os braços, mas sim a cintura, dessa maneira.

E, assim, a mãe explicava para a filha todas as técnicas corretas para o uso do arco, a menina prestando a máxima atenção em todos os movimentos, vez ou outra os imitando para que a mãe pudesse corrigi-la quando fizesse algo de errado. Passaram boa parte do tempo treinando as partes básicas até que Luci se convencesse que a princesa estava pronta para atirar.

- Muito bem... Assim mesmo. – acenou em confirmação para a menina. – Agora, lembre-se do que eu te disse: tranquilidade. Não tenha pressa para atirar a flecha, somente o faça quando estiver certa de sua mira. Não fique pensando muito, apenas sinta. Irá vir a você naturalmente.

Fernanda balançou a cabeça, concentração espalhada por toda a sua face. Encaixou uma flecha no arco, os dedos em forma de garra para mantê-la equilibrada. Mirou o alvo a sua frente, os minutos se passando até que finalmente sentisse a confiança para atirar. Soltou a corda e viu a flecha voar em alta velocidade, atingindo o nada.

- Q-que...? – perguntou indignada, arregalando os olhos pelo seu erro. – Mas eu mirei certo! – reclamou para a mãe de uma forma bem mimada.

- Calma, querida, errar é normal. Você está treinando, lembra? – tentou acalmar a filha, oferecendo-lhe outra flecha para que ela tentasse de novo. – Tente de novo.

Obedientemente, embora emburrada, já que não era acostumada a falhas, Nanda pegou a flecha da mão da mãe e a encaixou no arco, mirou mais uma vez e, após vários minutos, atirou novamente, somente para ver a flecha errar o alvo mais uma vez. Exclamou irritada e, antes que a mãe lhe dissesse algo, retirou outra flecha e atirou, errando de novo.

Continuou assim por mais dez tentativas, não obtendo sucesso em nenhuma delas. Irritada, e, por que não, desacreditada e frustrada, a princesa suspirou e bateu os pés, segurando as lágrimas que teimavam em sair. Mas ela não iria chorar! Não tinha mais idade para isso. Além do mais, seu pai sempre lhe dissera para nunca desistir, que a perfeição chegava com o tempo. E ela iria atingir a perfeição, nem que precisasse passar horas com um arco na mão e machucasse todos os seus dedos no processo!

Limpando os cantos dos olhos com as costas da mão, retirou mais uma flecha e a prendeu em seu arco. Fechando os olhos, a garota tentou se concentrar, prestando atenção em sua respiração e sentindo o vento. Ouviu a mãe falar ao longe, qualquer coisa sobre calma, concentração e "que viria naturalmente". Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, mas, quando sentiu que deveria atirar, abriu os olhos e olhou firme para frente, soltando a corda sem ao menos se dar conta de que o fazia. Viu a flecha voar elegantemente e com velocidade para a frente, e acertar a parte superior direita do alvo.

- Eu... consegui? – perguntou tímida, ainda não acreditando no seu sucesso.

- Sim, você conseguiu! – Luci exclamou com orgulho, felicidade por todo o seu rosto. – Você acertou, querida!

- EU ACERTEI! – gritou feliz e pulou em cima da mãe, abraçando-a. – Eu consegui! Obrigada, mamãe, obrigada!

A Rainha riu e apertou a filha contra si e passou a rodá-la em forma de comemoração.

- Sabia que você conseguiria!

Antes que qualquer uma das duas pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, vozes infantis e gritaria foram ouvidas, vindas do pátio principal. Luci olhou na direção das vozes, e viu seus filhos e cunhados subindo a escadaria principal, todos eufóricos e molhados, conversando animadamente.

- Acho melhor terminarmos por hoje, querida. – comentou, enquanto voltava a atenção para a filha que não fora ao piquenique.

A princesa, para o espanto de Luci, concordou, o sorriso ainda existente em seu rosto.

- Posso contar para o papai e os outros, mamãe? – ela perguntou, fazendo com que a mulher entendesse porque ela não insistira em continuar a praticar. Nanda, naquele momento, estava mais eufórica em contar a todos que conseguira dominar um arco, do que em continuar a praticar.

- É lógico que sim. Vá correndo para dentro, contar o mais rápido possível! – incentivou a filha, que, assim que recebeu a permissão da mãe, desatou a correr em direção aos tios e irmãos.

Luci sorriu vendo a cena de a quinta filha correr para dentro do castelo, ainda vestida com todos os equipamentos de proteção, a aljava batendo em suas costas e o arco segurando firmemente nas mãos. Tremendo a cabeça, mudou sua atenção para o alvo acertado e caminhou em direção deste. Parando em frente ao círculo, passou a mão por sobre a flecha de penas brancas, contente com o bom trabalho da filha. De súbito, retirou a flecha do alvo e quebrou-a no meio, guardando os dois pedaços dentro da aljava que carregava à cintura.

Satisfeita, voltou-se em direção ao castelo e passou a caminhar calmamente em direção ao Grande Salão, preparando-se mentalmente para todo o rebuliço e caos que encontraria assim que pisasse naquele local.


	4. Uma Gota de Cristal

_Luci pegou o próximo objeto na caixinha, ele estava dentro de um saquinho de tecido, mas a morena sorriu, já sabendo o que se encontrava ali, e com delicadeza virou o conteúdo na sua mão._

_- Carol – disse olhando o colar com uma pequena pedrinha delicada e começou a reviver a cena, como se estivesse naquela noite._

_XX_

A Rainha Luci estava ao lado do Rei Peter, que conversava animado com o Rei Bern de Avra. O baile em homenagem a ele estava ainda na metade e as princesas pareciam sumidas no meio dele.

Ela havia avistado os cabelos loiros de Aninia um momento antes de ela sair correndo para fora do salão, Luci poderia apostar que algum animal tinha no meio dessa corrida.

Amanda dançava com um dos guardas tentando sair do salão distraidamente no meio da dança, como se os próprios pais não a conhecessem o suficiente para ver a tentativa.

A única que estava comportada, e esta estava comportada _demais_ na opinião da Rainha, era Fernanda que conversava sobre as fronteiras do reino junto com Peter e seu visitante.

Ela parou por um momento notando que não tinha _sinal nenhum_ de uma das filhas, Caroline Pevensie.

Para entendermos o que acontece a seguir é preciso voltar no tempo e contar o que a princesa estava fazendo…

- Ai! – gritou a garota quando o Príncipe Jacob tirou a espada das mãos dela com um golpe que tentava ensinar para a garota. – Não gostei – disse ela se levantando com ajuda dele de onde havia caído.

A morena tinha 16 anos, os cabelos escuros da mãe e a pele pálida do pai, seus olhos de um castanho-esverdeado. Príncipe Jacob, filho do Rei de Avra, tinha cabelos curtos pretos e pele bronzeada pelos treinamentos ao sol.

- Você nunca gosta dos golpes antes de conhecê-los – lembrou-a Jake. A garota pegou a espada do chão e se sentou em um banco do jardim. Pela porta aberta do salão, a musica soava.

- Acho que devíamos voltar à festa, logo mamãe vai notar minha falta. Papai deve estar entretido conversando sobre o reino, mas mamãe, ela só finge que não está prestando atenção, mas na verdade ela presta atenção em _tudo_.

- Eu queria conversar com você Marye – a morena se mexeu prestando atenção nele quando se inclinou na sua direção e a chamou pelo segundo nome. – Logo voltarei para Avra com meu pai.

- Eu sei – ela ficou com uma expressão triste, pegando as mãos deles nas suas. – Mas continuaremos nos vendo, Jake, papai vai me levar para lhe visitar – o moreno sorriu.

- Eu queria que você não fosse só para visitar – Carol ficou com uma expressão confusa.

- Você vai ficar aquí?

- Eu quero que você se case comigo – e antes que ela pudesse responder, ele capturou os lábios dela num beijo apressado que foi logo empurrado por uma morena que pegou a espada do lado.

- Você enlouqueceu! – a garota gritou, olhos arregalados. O moreno se levantou e começou a caminhar para trás quando ela lhe apontou a espada para o rosto.

- Abaixe a arma, Marye.

- Não – Carol nem sabia o que estava fazendo, mas foi caminhando para frente a medida que ele ia para trás.

Rainha Luci levou a mão à boca quando viu a filha entrar com a espada apontada para a garganta do Príncipe.

- Peter – sussurrou, pegando no braço do Rei e ele lhe seguiu o olhar no mesmo momento que em um pulo Jacob pegava a espada e subia na mesa de prata de Peter.

Caroline com um pulo subiu atrás dele e um barulho de espadas calou os cantores e afastou as pessoas próximas. No mesmo momento Peter, Bern e Luci saíram correndo para perto dos dois.

- Parem já! – gritou Peter pegando a filha por trás enquanto Edmund tirava a espada das mãos da jovem. No mesmo momento em que o pai encostou nela, a força da batalha se extinguiu e ela se jogou para a mãe abraçando a Rainha que parecia confusa, mas abraçou de volta, pedindo licença e saindo com a filha.

Luci esperou chegarem ao quarto e a filha se sentar na cama abraçando um de seus bichinhos dados pelas cortesãs ao longo de seus aniversários para começar a entender a história.

- Filhota? – perguntou, e Carol com olhos vermelhos a olhou abraçando-a logo em seguida, ela abraçou de volta esperando a garota se acalmar.

- Jake me pediu em casamento – a Rainha franziu o rosto, lembrando-se do pedido do Peter e se perguntando se alguém na família seria normal, ou todos teriam puxado a ela invés do marido.

- Você não aceitou? – perguntou com cuidado, a filha a olhou em duvida.

- Eu não respondi – ofegou. – Eu peguei a espada... e ataquei! – Luci a abraçou escondendo o risinho que se formou no seu rosto ao entender a cena vista, ainda que não entendesse o motivo desta.

- Por que? – a garota se afastou a olhando, confusa.

- Eu não sei – reconheceu. – Tudo que pensei foi em atacá-lo. Papai vai me matar – suspirou voltando a chorar, Luci afagou os cabelos da filha.

- Deixe seu pai comigo, tenho como acalmá-lo. Mas Carolzita, o que me preocupa é o que você está sentindo com relação a isso!

- Eu não sei, mamãe, não sei... Não quero sair daqui, não deixa, mamys! – a rainha abraçou a filha.

- Claro que eu não vou deixar você sair daqui, para onde você iria?

- Não quero entender nada disso – Luci suspirou enquanto a garota deitava e colocava a cabeça no seu colo.

- Mas com o tempo você irá, e vai descobrir o que fazer...

- E se Jake não quiser mais me ver? – Luci sorriu, a idéia era absurda.

- Tenho certeza que ele irá querer. Se não quiser, muitos outros querem, ou você não vê os rapazes quando vamos passear? – Carol fungou.

- Você imagina tudo, mamys! Só porque sou sua filha.

- Então eu tenho que ter muita imaginação suficiente para nove – a morena deu um risinho deixando a rainha feliz.

- Obrigada. – Carol agradeceu apertando com delicadeza a mão da mãe. – Você é a melhor! – Luci olhou com suspeita.

- Isso é o que Amanda sempre me fala antes de sumir... – Carol riu novamente.

- Mandy sabe o que fala às vezes! – as duas riram. – É sério, você é perfeita. – Com um pulo a garota levantou do colo da mãe e começou a revirar suas roupas em uma gaveta.

- O que está fazendo? – as filhas tinham a capacidade de deixar a rainha sempre confusa.

- Procurando algo que eu quero que fique com você. Aslam me deu uma vez e ele disse que eu saberia para quem dar. – Ela voltou a cama e se sentou com uma caixinha nas mãos, enquanto Luci, que nem era curiosa analisava o objeto.

- O que tem dentro? – Carol soltou um risinho limpando o rosto com a manga do vestido e abriu a caixinha, ali se encontrava uma pedra cristalina em formato de gota totalmente delicada e que brilhava com o luar que entrava pela janela e estava presa em uma corrente delicada.

- Aslam transformou uma lagrima minha em pedra quando eu era disse que eu deveria entregar para a pessoa que sempre cuida das minhas lagrimas. Disse que um dia eu perceberia quem era... Não sei como demorei tanto para perceber – Carol deu um sorrisinho enquanto pegava a mão da mãe e colocava o colar. – Você sempre cuidou muito bem de mim. Obrigada.

Luci sorriu e abraçou a garota, que voltou a se deitar no colo da mãe. A rainha ficou ali calmamente, até a filha adolescente pegar no sono, e até muito depois, para ter certeza que ela dormiria tranquila.


	5. Uma Escova de Cabelo

**Parte – Jovem Adulta**

_- Uma escova de cabelo? – Perguntou Peter, retirando o pequeno objecto do baú de madeira e olhando-o confuso._

_- Deveria reconhecer… Tirou muitos nós das cabecinhas das nossas filhas, ao longo do tempo… - Riu-se Luci, recebendo nas suas mãos a escova, carinhosamente._

_- Vai contar…? – Perguntou o rei, divertindo a rainha com a sua extrema curiosidade._

_- Porque não deveria?_

Uma deliciosa brisa quente entrava, furtivamente, pela janela dos aposentos da Rainha de Nárnia, trazendo consigo o doce aroma do alto mar e fazendo com que as cortinas de renda branca se agitassem ao de leve. O chilrear dos pássaros, ao longe na floresta, era a única coisa audível, naquela manhã quente de Verão, tal como o som das ondas a embaterem contra a costa rochosa, onde Cair Paravel, mergulhado num silêncio único e raro, se demonstrava impune.

A custo, Luci Pevensie desviou os seus olhos verdes radiosos do horizonte, onde o sol nascente ainda beijava a superfície cristalina da água, banhando-a com o seu calor, e dirigiu-se, preguiçosamente, até à sua penteadeira. Sentando-se com cuidado no banco, encarou o seu reflexo, que lhe devolvia um sorriso simpático, e estendeu o braço para agarrar o cabo de prata da sua escova. Sem demoras, começou a pentear o seu longo cabelo escuro como ébano.

O quarto dia do Torneio de Justa começaria em poucas horas e a rainha precisaria de garantir que todos os seus filhos, sem excepção, estivessem prontos e apresentáveis na hora da partida para a arena, localizada não muito longe dali. Foi, então, com um suspiro, que Luci se lembrou do verdadeiro objectivo daquele evento tão popular entre nobres cavaleiros, mas tal pensamento foi interrompido por três toques leves na porta de madeira do seu quarto.

- Sim?

- Posso, Vossa Majestade? – Perguntou uma jovem de longos cabelos flamejantes e de grandes olhos verdes esmeralda, espreitando por entre a fresta da porta que entreabrira.

- Claro, senhorita Lily. – Sorriu, amavelmente, Luci, erguendo-se do banco. – Preciso que me ajude com o meu vestido.

Com uma vénia educada, Lily atravessou o quarto, sob o olhar vigilante da rainha, até a um alto armário de madeira de cerejeira, trabalhado em pequenos detalhes florais. Após uma rápida busca, a ruiva aproximou-se da rainha com um belo vestido azul-turquesa, bordado com finas linhas de prata e pequenos diamantes.

- Se me permite, Vossa Majestade. – Falou Lily, abrindo o vestido e fazendo-o passar pela cabeça e o corpo elegante de Luci.

Apoiando-se nas colunas da cama de dossel, Luci afastou o seu cabelo e permitiu que Lily começasse a apertar o espartilho à volta do seu tronco, revelando melhor as curvas da senhora.

- Será que estou a cometer um erro, Lily? – Perguntou Luci, após alguns segundos de silêncio, que foram os bastantes para permitir que o pensamento de outrora regressasse.

- Tal como a rainha disse, uma vez, os erros não existem… Apenas, lições de vida. – Replicou a aia, com um sorriso doce a brilhar nos lábios carnudos.

- Talvez eu tenha estado errada quando disse isso, então… - Murmurou Luci, sentindo a ruiva finalizar o nó do seu espartilho e dando um passo para trás. – Obrigada, Lily.

- De nada, Vossa Majestade. – Sorriu Lily, com outra vénia, olhando para o rosto preocupada da rainha. – De certo, que a Princesa Missy compreende a situação.

- Esse é o problema… - Falou Luci, deixando-se cair sobre a colcha fofa da cama. – A minha filha compreende demasiado bem a situação. Até age como se fosse um dever dela…

- E não é? – Perguntou Lily, enquanto endireitava os lençóis e fazia a cama, como se nenhuma presença tivesse passado por ela.

- Sim, é. É um dever de uma princesa. Mas, por outro lado, não é o dever de uma filha minha. – Falava Luci, imersa nos seus pensamentos. – Talvez tenha sido um erro organizar este torneio, na tentativa de lhe encontrar um pretendente digno para ser o seu marido… E, embora, ela o negue, ela deve sentir o mesmo…

- Percebo a sua preocupação, Vossa Majestade. – Declarou Lily, aceitando sentar-se ao lado da rainha ao vê-la a apontar o espaço vazio ao seu lado. – Depois do casamento da Princesa Giu com o Rei Rabadash da Calormania, a sua filha mudou imenso.

- Sinto o mesmo… - Sussurrou Luci, com um suspiro cansado. – Ela cresceu imenso, não cresceu? Onde está aquela criança que tinha de ter três guardas reais a vigiá-la…?

- Sim. – Riu-se Lily, recordando-se daqueles momentos fugazes do passado. – Já é uma adulta.

- Por vezes, desejo que todos os meus filhos se mantenham congelados no tempo. – Desabafou a rainha, erguendo-se do seu assento. – Desejo que eles se mantenham inalteráveis e que me acarinhem com a sua presença, dia a dia. É um desejo tolo, eu sei…

- Mas, é o desejo de qualquer mãe… – Concluiu Lily, sorrindo-lhe com os olhos.

- Tem razão… - Riu-se a rainha, abanando a cabeça ao de leve numa forma de espantar aqueles pensamentos. – Bem, onde se encontram os meus filhos? Já estão prontos para partir?

- A Princesa Nanda acordou antes da Vossa Majestade e está com o Rei Peter e o Príncipe Rick a tomar o pequeno-almoço. – Narrou Lily, também se erguendo da cama. – As Vossas Altezas Jane, Bruna e Carol também já se encontram prontas, mas foram só à biblioteca. A Princesa Amanda estava a ajudar a pequena Nini a colocar o seu vestido quando eu passei pelos aposentos delas…

- Perfeito, perfeito… - Falou Luci, olhando-se ao espelho para verificar se estava tudo no local certo. – E Missy?

- Eu bati à porta do quarto dela, mas ninguém me respondeu. – Transmitiu Lily, agora ela também preocupada.

- Começo a ficar mais convencida do meu erro, senhorita Lily. – Admitiu Luci, dando um leve menear de cabeça na direcção da ruiva, antes de sair pela porta do seu quarto.

Os seus passos elegantes e rápidos ecoaram pelo corredor de pedra vazio, à medida que se dirigia à ala do castelo onde, lado a lado, os aposentos das suas filhas se encontravam. Rapidamente, identificou a porta do quarto da Princesa Missy e, após um breve momento de reflexão, bateu, levemente, à porta. Não obtendo resposta, abriu a porta par ante par.

De imediato, inalou o mesmo aroma de maresia que enchia o seu quarto ali e procurou a filha no imenso compartimento, encontrando-a fronte à penteadeira de madeira branca, imersa nos seus pensamentos e ignorante à presença da sua mãe. Com cuidado, aproximou-se da morena, vendo que olheiras pesavam nos seus olhos castanhos avelã e nós enfeitavam o seu longo cabelo castanho ondulado, adquiridos, muito provavelmente, pelas reviravoltas que a rapariga dera na cama, sem conseguir dormir.

- Vejo que ainda não se vestiu… – Constatou Luci, com um sorriso simpático, assustando a filha, que pulou no banco.

- Mãe! – Exclamou Missy, arregalando os olhos e levantando-se, rapidamente, do banco. – Desculpe. Perdi a noção do tempo…

- Não se preocupe, querida. – Sorriu Luci, colocando uma mão no ombro da filha e fazendo-a sentar-se. – Que tal eu procurar por um vestido para você?

Com um aceno de cabeça, Missy assistiu à busca da mãe por um vestido, pacientemente, antes de a ver a aproximar-se da penteadeira com um vestido em tons de verde seco, bordado com pequenas pérolas.

- Que tal este?

- É perfeito… - Esforçou-se a dizer, levantando-se do banco.

Com a ajuda da mãe, retirou as vestes de dormir de seda e entrou para dentro do vestido, permitindo que Luci apertasse o espartilho à volta do seu tronco. Ao finalizar a tarefa, ambas olharam-se ao espelho, as mãos de Luci firmes sobre os ombros da morena.

- Como o tempo passa… - Murmurou a rainha, os olhos a brilharem de felicidade através do reflexo do espelho. – Nem posso acreditar que já tenha vinte anos…

Luci viu Missy engolir em seco e a dar um sorriso nervoso, antes de se afastar da mãe, delicadamente, e sentar-se, de novo, frente à penteadeira. Com os seus olhos verdes, a rainha viu a mão tremule da filha a agarrar na sua escova, só para a deixar cair no chão, com um estrondo seco.

- Eu apanho… - Falou Luci, prontamente, curvando-se para apanhar a escova.

Então, em silêncio, a rainha de Nárnia começou a escovar o cabelo da filha, da forma mais delicada que podia. Um a um os nós iam desaparecendo e, com eles, o esforço de Missy por esconder aquele impulso de contar à mãe o que lhe apavorava a mente. Por fim, quando o último nó se desfez, a rainha percebeu que a filha estava pronta para dizer o que lhe ia na alma e, sem esta mesmo se aperceber, as palavras voaram-lhe da boca, antes de as impedir:

- Eu não estou pronta…

Luci estacou por uns segundos, fechando os olhos. Sim, tinha sido um erro organizar tal torneio. Abrindo os olhos e vendo o rosto apavorado da filha, prosseguiu a fazer uma trança fina para prender o cabelo desta para trás.

- Eu sei… - Sussurrou ela, espreitando-a pelo espelho e vendo a expressão de confusão na filha. – Sou mãe e, principalmente, sou a sua mãe. É o meu dever saber que algo está errado.

- E qual é o meu dever? – Perguntou Missy, num murmúrio quase inaudível, desviando o seu olhar do da mãe.

- Como minha filha? Ser feliz. – Afirmou Luci, dando os últimos retoques ao penteado da filha. – Está linda, como sempre…

Missy sorriu, ao de leve, levantando-se do banco e abraçando a mãe pela cintura. Luci sentiu a filha a aninhar o rosto por entre os fios escuros do seu cabelo, como fazia em pequena, quando tinha um pesadelo ou um sentimento de culpa a conquistar-lhe o interior. Com um sorriso, a rainha devolveu o abraço, acariciando a nuca da filha e inalando o perfume do seu cabelo. A princesa poderia considerar Cair Paravel o seu lar, mas era ali, nos braços da mãe, que sentia que tudo faria sentido. Era ali que o seu coração pertencia e onde a sua infância se passara. E Luci, melhor do que ninguém, sabia-o.

- Eu sei que você e o pai querem que eu me case… - Falou a princesa, a sua voz sendo abafada pelo ombro da mãe.

- Mas, você não quer. – Concluiu Luci, afastando-se da filha e olhando-a nos olhos, constatando que lágrimas lhe afloravam os olhos. – Missy, eu sei que eu e o seu pai… e o conselho… organizámos este torneio para lhe encontrar um pretendente. Mas, nenhum de nós queremos que seja forçada a fazer algo que não quer.

- Mesmo o conselho? – Brincou Missy, enquanto a mãe lhe limpava uma lágrima que repousara na sua bochecha.

- Bem, talvez o conselho seja uma excepção. – Riu-se Luci, revirando os olhos, por impulso. – Mas, o seu pai e eu não fazemos parte dessa excepção. Só queremos que seja feliz. Logo, eu pergunto… O que a faria feliz?

Luci viu Missy se afastar até à janela, pensando para consigo na pergunta da mãe. Após um momento, que pareceu à rainha horas, a morena espreitou-a por cima do ombro, com aquela conhecida expressão de culpa que a mãe conhecia tão bem.

- Eu quero conhecer o mundo do pai e dos tios. – Respondeu Missy, mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu gostava de ir para Inglaterra.

Um sentimento de perda começou a invadir Luci, o mesmo que a invadira quando Giu partira para a Calormania, mas, desta vez, lutou contra ele e aguentou as lágrimas. Embora não quisesse ver nenhuma das filhas partir de Cair Paravel, não queria, principalmente, vê-las infelizes num local incapaz de lhes prover a felicidade que elas tanto buscavam.

- É mesmo isso que quer? – Perguntou Luci, estudando o rosto da filha em busca de algum indício de dúvida.

- Sim, mas… se for inconveniente para vocês que eu vá… eu entendo…

- Missy. – Chamou Luci, vendo a filha a tropeçar nas suas palavras. – A felicidade é sermos felizes… Não é fingirmos perante os outros que o somos. Eu nunca permitiria que uma das minhas filhas optasse pela segunda opção… a opção mais fácil.

- Isso quer dizer que me deixa partir?

- Se é mesmo o que deseja, sim… E mesmo que não o permitisse, não faria diferença. Dentro de si, você já partiu há muito tempo. – Sorriu Luci, acariciando o rosto da filha. – Tal como disse, já é adulta e pode tomar as suas próprias decisões.

- Obrigada, mãe… - Agradeceu Missy, abraçando-a mais uma vez.

- Não tem de agradecer… - Riu-se a rainha, abanando a cabeça. – Bem, o que quer fazer, agora?

- Amh… Temos um torneio à nossa espera… – Replicou Missy, afastando-se na sua confusão.

- Passámos a semana quase toda a assistir homens a lutarem vigorosamente pela vitória. Penso que o seu pai e os seus irmãos compreenderão se faltarmos por um dia. – Gargalhou Luci, piscando-lhe o olho, jovialmente. – Para além disso, tenho a certeza que a Bruna, a Jane e a Carol entreterão os cavaleiros com o seu intelecto, a Amanda e a Nini com a sua audácia, o Rick com a sua bravura e a Nanda não deixará nada sair fora do controlo e repreenderá os irmãos caso isso aconteça.

- Que família… - Brincou Missy, juntando-se ao riso da mãe.

- Sim… Mas, eu adoro cada pedacinho dela. – Desabafou Luci, sorrindo de forma gentil à filha. – Que tal avisarmos, primeiro, o Sir Remus que não partiremos para a arena e, depois, passarmos uma tarde inteira juntas?

- Como nos velhos tempos? – Perguntou Missy, sorrindo e vendo a mãe a acenar afirmativamente. – Eu vou avisar o Sir Remus!

- Eu vou preparar os cavalos…

A rir-se, Luci seguiu Missy para fora do quarto, vendo-a a correr pelo corredor e a desaparecer na esquina. Aquele brilho de criança voltara à sua filha e ela não poderia estar mais contente por isso. E, assim que comunicou a Sir Remus o aviso de que não partiriam com a restante família para a arena, Missy encontrou-se com Luci na estrebaria real, onde Pascal e Hera estavam prontos para o que viria a seguir.

- Pronta? – Perguntou Luci, colocando-se em cima da égua.

- Prontíssima! – Exclamou Missy, antes de chicotear as rédeas e fazer com que Pascal desatasse a trotear, em direcção à praia.

- Missy Pevensie! Isso é batota! – Riu-se Luci, cavalgando atrás dela.

Missy e Luci passaram uma tarde inteira a relembrarem-se de antigas memórias, a rirem-se de velhas piadas e a surpreenderem-se por novas histórias. Missy sorriu à mãe por estar a partilhar aquele momento raro com ela e, apesar de não terem falado do assunto, sabiam, perfeitamente, que talvez aquele seria o último que elas teriam e não queriam arruiná-lo com lágrimas e despedidas desnecessárias. A princesa queria dizer à mãe tudo aquilo que nunca tivera a oportunidade de dizer antes e demonstrar o quanto sentiria a falta dela, mas, não foi preciso. Com um único sorriso no rosto de Luci, a princesa soube que a mãe já o sabia.

_It's hard to remember,  
>Summer or winter,<br>When she hasn't been there for me._

- Lembra-se daquela vez em que a Amanda voltou do mercado com a roupa ensopada de sangue? – Riu-se Missy, caindo para trás, na areia, com a força do riso.

- Como não poderia lembrar? – Perguntou Luci, também se rindo. – Não sabia se deveria estar orgulhosa ou zangada por uma das minhas filhas ter ganho uma luta contra um rufia!

- Aposto que nem a colocou de castigo…

- Agora que me lembro, penso que não… - Murmurou Luci, pensando por uns segundos antes de cair na risada com a filha. – E daquela vez em que a Nini encontrou aquela cobra e resolveu escondê-la no quarto dela?

_A friend and companion,  
>I can always depend on,<br>My mother,  
>That's who I mean.<em>

- E só nos avisar quando ela desapareceu, sem rasto? Acho que nunca me vou esquecer! Juro que eu vi o Sir Peter quase a desmaiar quando acabou por encontrá-la nos seus próprios aposentos!

- Sabe, ainda estou desconfiada que ela fez de propósito…

- É a Nini, mãe… - Riu-se Missy, revirando os olhos.

- Mas, ela é bem parecida consigo, nesse sentido. – Brincou Luci, apontando-lhe o dedo. – Ainda me lembro do incidente do Pascal!

_I've taken for granted,  
>The seeds that she's planted,<br>She's always behind everything._

- Mãe! Isso foi, claramente, sem querer! – Desculpou-se Missy, abrindo a boca em falso ultraje.

- Duvido que fazer com que o Pascal se sentasse em cima do Lord Lucca e o derrubasse ao chão tenha sido um acto inocente, Missy Pevensie! – Declarou Luci, repreendendo a filha com o olhar, mas falhando a missão ao cair na risada mais uma vez.

- Admita! Foi mais um acto de caridade!

_A teacher, a seeker,  
>A both arms out reacher<br>My mother,  
>That's who I mean.<em>

- Um, dois, três… Um, dois, três… - Contava Luci, enquanto ensinava a filha a dançar valsa, descalças na areia. – Missy! Duvido imenso que isso seja um passo de valsa!

- Mãe! Iria fazer imenso sucesso!

- Nem pensar! – Riu-se a rainha, antes de ser atingida por gotas de água atiradas pela filha e rindo-se. – Missy!

'_Wish I could slow down,  
>The hands of time,<br>Keep things the way,  
>They are<em>

Luci correu atrás da filha, na tentativa de se vingar da pequena brincadeira, mas, por muito que tentasse, a filha era mais rápida e escapava-se das investidas dela. Tal como Missy fugia de Cair Paravel…

- Em breve, será hora do almoço… Que tal regressarmos e pedirmos a Lily para entregar a nossa comida nos seus aposentos? – Perguntou Luci, sorrindo, tristemente.

- Sim, vamos!

Luci seguiu a filha até onde os cavalos repousavam, sentindo que bastava uma palavra e ela ficaria ali para sempre. Porém, seria egoísta da sua parte e não proferiu qualquer palavra.

_If she said so,  
>'I would give her the world,<br>If I could…  
><em>_I would_

Missy divertia-se a tentar acertar com bagos de uva na boca aberta de Luci, falhando ocasionalmente e fazendo a mãe rir-se quando sentia a uva ricochetear na bochecha ou na testa.

- Péssima pontaria… - Falou Luci, rindo-se da expressão que Missy fizera. – Devia ter-me dedicado mais a ensinar-te o tiro com arco!

- Deixemos essa capacidade com a Nanda! Prefiro as espadas… - Riu-se Missy, arregalando os olhos e rindo-se da ideia da mãe.

'_My love and my laughter,  
>From here ever after,'<br>Is all that she says,  
>That she means.<em>

- Ele viu-nos? – Perguntou Luci, baixando-se atrás de um arbusto, após Missy ter quase acertado com uma flecha na cabeça de Sir Sirius.

- Penso que não… - Falou Missy, entre risos, espreitando por cima da folhagem e vendo Sir Sirius a abanar a cabeça em forma de repreensão, na direcção dela. – Oh, ele viu-nos!

- Agora entendo a sua aversão às flechas…

_A friend and companion,  
>I can always depend on,<br>My mother,  
>That's who I mean.<em>

Com gosto, Luci ouvia Missy a tocar o cravo, enquanto cantava aquela melodia, num tom doce. Resistindo às lágrimas, sentou-se ao lado da filha e juntou-se a ela, cantando em coro.

_My mother,  
>That's who I mean.<em>

- E foi assim que eu acabei por me casar com o homem que viria a ser o teu pai… - Finalizou Luci, com um sorriso.

_That's who I mean._

- Espero um dia encontrar algo assim… - Murmurou Missy, pensando alto sem se aperceber.

- Encontrar o quê? – Questionou a rainha, surpreendendo a filha.

- Alguém que me olhe da mesma maneira que o pai olha para você… E alguém que eu consiga olhar da mesma forma como a mãe olha para o pai. – Explicou a princesa, com um sorriso.

- Eu pensei que não estava preparada. – Riu-se, levemente, Luci, abraçando a filha. – Mas, agora vejo que é o contrário.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Quer dizer, que você está preparada para se casar… Apenas, ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa para o fazer. – Falou Luci, com um sorriso triste. – E, por muito que me custe, se isso quer dizer que tenha de ir para Inglaterra para perceber quem essa pessoa é, eu não poderia ficar mais feliz… Você, realmente, já é uma adulta, Missy…

Missy acenou afirmativamente, sem pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Abraçando a mãe de volta, permaneceram assim durante algum tempo, deitadas na cama, até ouvirem um som do exterior.

- Ouviu isso? – Perguntou a princesa, erguendo ligeiramente a cabeça para ouvir melhor.

- MÃE! MÃE!

- MISSY!

- Oh-oh! – Exclamaram as duas, antes de sete pessoas invadirem o quarto a correr.

De imediato, Nini e Amanda saltaram para cima da cama, gatinhando até elas, ao passo que Carol, Bruna e Jane se sentaram ao fundo desta e Nanda se sentou na penteadeira, olhando para a cena em forma de repreensão. Só Rick é que foi directo à mãe, deitando-se ao lado dela e abraçando-a. Foi, então, que Missy se apercebeu que já estava a anoitecer e o sol se preparava para se despedir do mar, antes de ser substituído pelo luar.

- Nem imaginam! – Exclamou Amanda, sentando-se à frente de Missy.

- O Príncipe Caspian ganhou a penúltima prova! – Falou Nini, contente, batendo palmas.

- Sim, mas ele agora vai ter de enfrentar o filho do Lord Lucca, que é um rival muito forte. – Constatou Nanda.

- O Príncipe Caspian vai ganhar! Nanda, não seja desmancha-prazeres! – Exclamou Nini, deitando a língua de fora à irmã, ao que esta apenas revirou os olhos.

- De certeza que vais querer abandonar esta confusão toda? – Perguntou Luci, baixinho, num tom de brincadeira.

- Eu vou sentir imensa falta, realmente… - Riu-se Missy, erguendo-se da cama e abraçando as irmãs.

- Quem está pronta para uma pequena competição de espadas? – Perguntou um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis penetrantes, ao entrar no quarto com um ramo de orquídeas de padrão tigre.

- É para mim? – Perguntou Luci, rindo-se e dando um leve beijo nos lábios do seu marido. – Obrigada, meu amor…

- Vamos, Missy? – Perguntou Peter, piscando o olho à filha.

- Sim, vamos! – Exclamou Missy, após uma troca de olhares entendedores com a mãe e vendo os seus irmãos todos a desaparecer do quarto. – Só um momento…

A princesa dirigiu-se, rapidamente, à sua penteadeira, agarrando na sua escova dourada. Aproximando-se, em seguida, da mãe, estendeu-lha.

- Espero que sirva para tirar muitos outros nós que possa encontrar na sua vida, mãe… - Falou Missy, dando um leve beijo na testa da mãe.

- Tenho a certeza que será muito necessário. – Riu-se Luci, limpando uma pequena lágrima que lhe surgira no canto do olho. – E eu espero que encontre aquilo que procure, Missy.

- Eu encontrarei… - Murmurou Missy, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Talvez já tenha encontrado… - Sussurrou Luci, sozinha no compartimento.

Erguendo-se da cama, aproximou-se da janela, conseguindo apanhar o último beijo que o sol dava ao mar, antes de desaparecer na escuridão e ser substituído pelo luar.

- Talvez só precise de uma última lição de vida…


	6. Um Salto de Sapato

_A rainha guardou de volta a meia flecha, e voltou a atenção para o próximo objeto: Um salto de sapato preto._

_ - Aposto que deste você se lembra! – Ela falou, mostrando para o marido o pequeno pedaço de madeira encapada em veludo entre seus dedos._

_ - Não tem como esquecer... – Respondeu Peter rindo com a esposa..._

XX

Luci Pevensie suspirou de novo, enquanto a filha corria pela milésima vez para a janela, verificar se o navio de velas negras continuava atracado no porto real de Cair Paravel.

- Ele não vai fugir, Amanda.

- Nuunca se sabe... – respondeu a garota sentando-se de volta na cadeira, onde a mãe e Aninia lhe ajudavam a pintar as unhas. – Estou arrastando um pirata para se casar na corte. Não é exatamente a coisa mais convencional...

- Mas vocês já são casados de qualquer jeito! – Exasperou-se a mais nova das princesas de Cair Paravel.

- Eu sei... Mas seria extremamente constrangedor eu passar essa vergonha diante da corte!

- Se ele casou uma vez, ele casa de novo...-Falou a loirinha com indiferença.

Amanda soltou um suspiro tenso. A mãe lhe alisou a mão, como sempre entendendo tudo antes mesmo de ser dito.

- Filhinha, relaxe – falou a rainha colocando uma mecha da princesa para trás da orelha – É o seu dia hoje. Não é momento para preocupações.

Nesse momento Fernanda entrou no quarto, seguida por Carol, que matraqueava sem parar.

- Mamãe, tira ela de trás de mim, eu vou ficar louca!

-O que foi? – perguntou a morena revirando os olhos – Eu só estou dizendo que é melhor reforçarmos a segurança no salão! Vamos ter _piratas_ rondando por aí!

- Carol, eu sei que são piratas – exasperou-se Fernanda – Mas não podemos fazer nada sobre isso!

Nesse momento ela lançou um olhar desgostoso para Amanda.

- Mas acredite em mim, eu sei planejar a segurança de um evento! Ou você já se esqueceu que da ultima vez que tivemos uma invasão, fui eu quem cuidou de tudo enquanto você velejava feliz por aí?

-Mãe! São piratas! Fale para a Nanda que precisamos de MAIS guardas! Ela só está fazendo isso porque não quer por a patrulha de Sir Black em serviço hoje, já que ele _está de folga e é um convidado_! – Carol imitou os trejeitos da irmã mais velha. Fernanda revirou os olhos.

-Meninas! Já lhes disse que não são piratas, são corsários, assim como o marido da sua irmã – falou a rainha comprimindo os lábios. Amanda segurou o riso. – E tenho certeza de que tudo irá correr bem hoje a noite.

A princesa não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada, sendo seguida pelas irmãs. A rainha tentou manter a seriedade, mas a postura durona não durou muito tempo, e logo ela caiu na gargalhada, acompanhando as filhas.

Amanda secou as lágrimas dos olhos, enquanto a mãe murmurava qualquer coisa sobre não destruírem o salão de baile. Nesse momento, Missy irrompeu no quarto, trazendo uma grande caixa fechada por uma fita.

- Aqui está, mãe. Agora que fui busca-lo, recepcionei a costureira e tudo mais, creio que eu posso vê-lo, não? – perguntou a morena esperançosa.

- É claro que não! Ninguém vai ver o vestido além de mim e da sua irmã!

- Mas eu estou aqui ajudando desde cedo! – Argumentou Aninia desesperada.

-Não interessa!

-Mãe, você está sendo egoísta! – choramingou Nini.

- Egoísta? Ora essa, vocês também vão ver o vestido, mas quando sua irmã aparecer no salão de baile, vestida nele, pronta para se tornar a Sra. Sparrow! Isso é um momento íntimo de mãe e filha!

Aninia revirou os olhos. Os dedos de Missy cutucavam a caixa nervosamente. Carol lançava olhares compridos da mãe para a caixa, e Nanda mantinha-se bem quietinha. Sabia que não precisava argumentar.

- Ah certo! Vão chamar Jane e Bruna, e então vocês podem ver o vestido! – bufou a rainha. Fernanda pulou de pé e saiu apressada chamar as duas irmãs.

Assim que estavam todas no quarto, a rainha trancou a porta e olhou para a filha que iria se casar. A garota deu um sorriso.

- Agora que estão todas aqui, não acho que quero abrir meu vestido. Não quero que todas vejam!

- Dai me paciência! – Falou Missy. – Ou você abre, ou abro eu. Você que sabe!

- Essa é minha irmãzinha... Sempre me ajudando nas decisões mais difíceis da vida!

Amanda desatou o laço da caixa ainda rindo, e puxou o pesado vestido para fora. As irmãs todas prendiam a respiração... O tecido vermelho e brilhante era a primeira coisa a chamar atenção. A tonalidade incomum de vermelho queimado emprestava ao vestido um ar de sofisticação. As mangas eram justas na parte superior do braço, com pequenos laçarotes. A partir dos cotovelos, um cetim quase durado se abria. No corpete justo e na saia ampla, se viam bordados de fio de ouro, maravilhosamente trabalhados. Aninia deu um assovio de admiração.

- Vou ter que dar duro para superar esse aí no meu casamento!

-Não vai superar nada Nini. Você é tão terrível que duvido que alguém jamais queira desposa-la! – Brincou Nanda, recebendo uma careta da irmã mais nova.

- Só está faltando a Giu... – Falou Jane com a voz fraquinha. Amanda observou sua mãe engolir em seco e desviar o olhar para baixo. Abriu a boca para falar algo, mas as palavras não lhe vieram. Então, de repente a luz havia voltado aos olhos da rainha.

- Agora que conseguiram o que queriam, todas vocês, para fora!

-Até mesmo eu? – Aninia resmungou.

- Porque você sempre acha que é diferente? – Nanda falou pegando a irmã pelo braço e a puxando dali.

- Nanda? – Chamou Amanda no ultimo instante.

- Sim?

- Por favor, irmãzinha... Fique de olho no meu querido marido. Em nome de Aslam, não o deixe fugir!

Todas as garotas caíram na gargalhada, mas Amanda continuou a encarar Fernanda, com um riso amarelo pregado nos lábios e um olhar doentio, até que as gargalhadas das irmãs cessassem.

-Está falando sério? – perguntou Missy por fim, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Amanda somente respondeu com uma risadinha amarela. Todas as garotas reviraram os olhos juntas, exatamente como a mãe costumava fazer, o gesto idêntico a ressaltando as semelhanças entre elas. Então elas deixaram o quarto, com Carol fechando a porta ao sair. Amanda deu um longo suspiro e estendeu a mão para que a mãe continuasse.

- Quando você era só uma garotinha, costumava brigar comigo porque eu queria cortar suas unhas, você se lembra?

- Claro que me lembro! Minhas unhas faziam muita falta mamãe! São muito úteis em uma briga.

- Posso imaginar que faziam mesmo mocinha... Tenho até medo de imaginar o que você fazia durante os seus passeios misteriosos...

- Eu não fazia nada demais. A culpa era toda da Carol. Estávamos lá, brincando tranquilamente quando ela, mimada como sempre foi, arranjava alguma picuinha com alguém. Você a conhece, mamãe, sabe como ela é intransigente quando quer.

A rainha riu do comentário da filha. Era verdade, Carol, assim como todas as suas filhas fora abençoada com um alto potencial para a teimosia.

- Então eu tinha de protege-la não é mesmo? Sou a irmã mais velha dela!

- O papel de princesa nunca lhe caiu muito bem, não é mesmo, minha filha?

-Ora mamãe... Assim a senhora me ofende! Sei ser um primor de educação quando quero!

- O problema está em você querer... Você sempre foi selvagem demais para a vida na corte...

- Selvagem? Oras!

Luci caiu na gargalhada com a expressão indignada da filha, o que só fez a garota ficar mais indignada ainda.

- Foi um elogio, minha filha! Um elogio! Aprecio cada uma de vocês do jeito que são, e você sabe disso mais do que ninguém! Adoro vê-las assim, tão diferente umas das outras, e ao mesmo tempo tão unidas... Minhas meninas lindas! – A rainha parecia à beira das lágrimas – São meu maior orgulho, esses meus filhos!

- Ora mamãe, com pais tão maravilhosos, como poderia ser diferente?

Luci terminou de pintar as unhas da filha, dando um beijo na testa da garota antes de se levantar.

-Sabe, minha filha, acho que eu deveria ter imaginado que seria assim...

- Assim o que, mamãe?

- Seu casamento! Seria muita ingenuidade da minha parte pensar que você faria um casamento nobre e respeitável como sua ir... – A rainha engoliu as palavras. Giulia se casara com um homem que declarara guerra contra Narnia. Um casamento nobre e respeitável...

- Mamãe, se tivesse que escolher em me casar com um desses nobres tediosos, cheios de manias e pompa, ou morrer solteira, acho que preferia morrer solteira!

Luci riu da afirmação da menina, que já corria para a janela novamente. Com um olhar aliviado no rosto, a garota voltou a se sentar na cama, assoprando as unhas que secavam.

- Querida, vocês já estão casados, não é? Então pare com isso, não há motivo para o Sr. Sparrow fugir!

- Você não conhece o senhor meu marido mamãe. Se ele fugisse, eu seria obrigada a ir atrás dele, e tomar providências para que ele nunca mais copulasse, e isso seria uma grande perda para o mundo, se entende o que quero dizer... – Então a princesa ficou vermelha como um tomate. Não podia acreditar que havia falado aquilo para sua mãe... O nervosismo deveria ter fritado seus neurônios! Mas a rainha desatara a rir, seu riso só aumentando diante do constrangimento da filha.

- Mamãe, me desculpe! – sussurrou a princesa com as mãos na boca.

- É adulta agora, Mandy. Viajou por meses com este homem... Eu sou velha mas não sou boba!

- Você não é velha, mãe!

- Eu sei querida... – a rainha deu uma risadinha. – É só uma maneira de falar...

- Mamãe... Você e papai... Foi amor à primeira vista?

-Ah, minha filha... Se aquilo não for amor à primeira vista, então eu não sei o que é... Seu pai era o rapaz mais bonito em que eu já tinha posto meus olhos... E olha que eu cresci com seu tio Luna, meu padrão de beleza sempre foi alto, hein? Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que olhei nos olhos dele... Foi como se todo o mundo tivesse parado!

- Será que eu terei um futuro assim, mãe? Como o seu e de papai?

- Claro que sim, minha filha... O homem te ama, da pra ver nos olhos dele!

Amanda suspirou pesadamente.

- Sabe, mamãe... Não foi amor à primeira vista comigo não... Quero dizer, sem dúvida eu fiquei surpresa ao constatar que ele era bonito... Mas eu só o via como um meio de conseguir o que eu queria. E acho que ele via a mesma coisa em mim...

- Bom, minha filha, certamente é difícil pensar em amor à primeira vista quando a primeira vez que se veem você o droga e ele manda amarrá-la. – brincou Luci, arrancando risadas da filha. – Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza... Esse homem definitivamente a ama, minha menina! Fique tranquila, o modo como ele a olha não nega... Já o levou para altar uma vez, pode levar de novo.

- Vou sentir tanta falta disso! – Falou a garota deitando a cabeça no colo da mãe.

- Disso o que?

Em resposta a princesa pegou a mão da rainha e colocou sobre o seu cabelo, imitando um afago.

- Disso mamãe... Agora aproveite enquanto eu ainda estou aqui para me fazer um carinho. Garanto que depois vai ficar choramingando por aí por não poder mais me mimar!

Luci riu para a filha, pondo-se a afagar as pesadas mechas negras.

- Minha menininha... – sussurrou a rainha. – Sempre foi a mais arredia entre suas irmãs, e olhe que isso quer dizer alguma coisa... Quem diria hein... Aquela bolinha chorona vai se casar... Com um Pirata!

- Mamãe, está ficando sentimental de novo! – Falou a garota sentando-se e encarando a mãe.

Luci somente riu e deu um beijo na testa da filha.

- Acho que suas unhas já secaram, não?

- Acho que sim!

- Bom, vou pedir para Lily e Alice prepararem seu banho... Encomendei algumas coisinhas com o Max que você vai adorar!

A rainha se levantou e foi até porta, onde suas aias a esperavam. Pouco depois, Amanda observava a mãe despejar essências na água.

- Um pouco de alfazema para dar sorte... Patchuly Para acender a paixão... E calêndula para manter viva a chama do amor. E claro, não podemos nos esquecer de Ylang-Ylang. Fertilidade! Quero muitos netos, está me ouvindo, mocinha?

Amanda riu enquanto se despia e mergulhava na água quente e aromática. A mãe então dispensou as aias, e pôs se a cuidar pessoalmente da filha. Aquilo fora algo em que a rainha insistira. Fora a mesma coisa quando Giulia se casou. Aquele era um momento apenas para mãe e filha...

Luci lavou os cabelos de sua princesinha com cuidado. Depois disso, enrolou as madeixas úmidas em uma toalha fofa, e lançou pétalas de flores na água. Deixou sua menina relaxando ali, imersa em pensamentos...

A primeira palavra de Amanda... "Não". Também, com a frequência que ela ouvia isso dos pais, não seria de se admirar. A primeira vez que a garota vira a praia. Desde então a rainha deveria ter imaginado o que sua filha se tornaria. Ainda podia visualizar claramente, Amanda correndo em direção à água com suas pernas curtinhas, os bracinhos gorduchos se agitando no ar. Naquele dia, Jane se sentara com ela e a ajudara a construir um castelo de areia...

A rainha se lembrou da primeira vez que a garota sumira... Apenas 7 anos. Saíra com ela e com outras meninas para um passeio pela cidadela. Amanda conseguira ludibriar a ama que tomava conta dela e se embrenhara pela cidade. Naquele dia, toda a guarda real de Cair Paravel saiu à busca da princesa. No fim, ela foi encontrada brincando com moleques na beira do rio, tão coberta de lama que era praticamente impossível reconhece-la.

Lembrou-se também de quando Amanda fora "raptada" por piratas... O começo da louca história de amor que culminava no casamento que iriam presenciar hoje.

- Mãe?

-Ah, já terminou? Sente-se aqui, vou pentear seus cabelos...

- Mãe, não vai se atrasar? Você precisa estar linda hoje, lembra-se? É a mãe da noiva!

- Bobagem, querida... Me arrumo rapidinho... Você vem primeiro!

Ela secou o melhor que pode o cabelo da filha com a toalha, e depois penteou mecha a mecha do cabelo escuro e brilhante. Enquanto o cabelo da filha secava, a rainha se banhou e se vestiu num robe de seda, para depois começar o árduo trabalho de torcer, trançar e prender as mechas, até que todo o cabelo da princesa estivesse preso para cima, com cachos caindo displicentemente do coque elegante.

- Está linda! Agora me ajude a vestir meu vestido, para que eu possa te ajudar com o seu vestido e passar sua maquiagem...

Depois de vestida num belo modelo de seda verde, a rainha sentou a filha em sua cama e começou a lhe aplicar a maquiagem. Depois, ajudou a garota a vestir o belíssimo vestido, apertou os laçarotes do espartilho, e ajeitou as saias. Por fim, a rainha pegou o bonito arranjo de cabelo e prendeu no penteado da filha. Quando terminou, a princesa estava linda. À beira das lágrimas, Luci beijou as duas faces da princesa.

- Está perfeita, minha menina...

- Obrigada, mamãe...

- Como se sente?

- Enjoada.

- Relaxe, Amanda. Vai dar tudo certo... Vou chamar Lily para te acompanhar.

Pouco depois ela observou a filha sair, acompanhada da sua dama de companhia. Rapidamente a rainha terminou de se arrumar, e seguiu se encontrar com Peter em seus aposentos. O grande rei estava pronto, esperando por sua esposa.

- Está tão linda que acho que vai ofuscar o brilho da nossa princesa, Luci.

- Não seja tolo, Peet. Vai babar quando vir nossa pequena... Vamos descer e recepcionar os convidados junto com as garotas e Rick.

Logo o grande salão do palácio estava cheio. Nobres de todas as partes do reino e de Arquelândia também. Toda a tripulação do pérola estava impecavelmente arrumada, embora seus rostos maltratados pela maresia não negassem sua origem. Sparrow esperava a frente do salão, lindo em sua casaca nova e brilhante. Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto sua jovem noiva.

- Olhe só Lu, o homem está verde de nervoso! – riu Peter. – É corajoso o suficiente para se casar às escondidas com uma princesa, mas treme como vara verde diante da corte.

Luci segurou a língua e não disse que o pirata não havia sido corajoso ao se casar com Amanda em Tortuga. A rainha sabia muito bem que fora o álcool que levara ao incidente, mas preferiu deixar seu marido na ilusão.

Quando o guarda que estava na porta fez sinal para a rainha de que todos os convidados haviam chegado, ela mandou Peter ir buscar a filha. Então ela foi até o encarquilhado pirata, Teague Sparrow, pai do noivo, que hoje trajava uma bonita casaca preta.

- Sr. Sparrow... A cerimônia já vai começar.

- Claro, majestade – ele respondeu com um sorrisinho irônico nos lábios. – Se me der a honra...

Luci aceitou o braço que o homem lhe oferecia, e aguardou ansiosamente, até que a harpista começou a tocar. A rainha entrou pela passarela, altiva e linda, e andou até o altar.

Depois, veio Missy, gloriosa em um vestido azul escuro, de braço dado com o Imediato de Sparrow. Joshamee Gibbs ocupou seu lugar como padrinho, enquanto Missy parou do outro lado. Ela, Nanda, Aninia e Carol haviam brigado pelo posto de dama de honra, mas no fim, Amanda as fizera tirar a sorte, e Missy fora a vencedora. Luci viu Aninia, parada ao lado de Arthur, mostrar a língua para irmã, e receber um beliscão de Fernanda. Precisou segurar o riso, mas então, tudo parou.

Peter apareceu com Amanda na entrada do Salão. A garota deu o mais lindo sorriso ao constatar que seu noivo, afinal, não havia fugido. Luci relanceou um olhar para o pirata, mas este parecia apenas boquiaberto, como se não acreditasse na própria sorte. Então ele também sorriu, e Luci percebeu que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Ela olhou para Peter, que lhe deu um sorriso emocionado.

Chegando ao altar, Peter cumprimentou o pirata, e lhe entregou a filha, e Luci pode ver as linhas severas no rosto do esposo. Ele veio parar ao lado dela, enquanto Sparrow dava um beijo casto na testa de Amanda.

O mago Albus Dumbledore começou a cerimônia, falando com sua voz calma e tranquilizadora. Luci lembrava de seu próprio casamento, e da felicidade que sentira ao beber cada palavra dita durante a cerimônia. E antes que a rainha se desse conta, chegara seu momento favorito... A troca de votos.

- Você, Jack Sparrow, aceita Amanda Pevensie para amá-la e respeitá-la de hoje em diante, até que a morte os separe?

- Capitão. – respondeu o homem.

- Perdão?

- É Capitão Jack Sparrow...

Os convidados caíram na gargalhada. _Capitão _Jack Sparrow fez uma mesura para todos, e em seguida encarou a noiva, que permanecia olhando-o aflita.

- E então? – perguntou Albus.

- O que?

- Aceita?

- Ah! Claro que aceito! – Respondeu ele sorrindo. Albus prosseguiu:

- E você, Amanda Pevensie, aceita o _Capitão _Jack Sparrow como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo até que a morte os separe?

- Aceito! – Respondeu Amanda sem desviar os olhos dos do marido.

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher... Agora, Capitão, pode beijar a noiva...

Sparrow puxou Amanda para si, enlaçando-a pela cintura e a puxando para um beijo nada casto, sob uma chuva de pétalas vermelhas e douradas. Luci segurou o riso diante das caras horrorizadas de algumas damas da corte. Quando o casal se separou, Sparrow segurou o rosto da noiva junto ao seu e sussurrou "minha princesa. Minha". A rainha riu com prazer diante daquilo, enquanto Amanda puxava o marido para um novo beijo.

XX

A festa seguia animada. Como as princesas previram, o vinho deixara muitos dos piratas animados, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Teague Sparrow, junto com alguns membros da tripulação haviam tomado a orquestra para si, e agora tocavam animadas cantigas piratas, embora tivessem tido o bom senso de deixar as letras de fora. Henrique logo se juntara à orquestra pirata, e agora ele e Teague pareciam melhores amigos. Fernanda havia claramente exagerado no vinho e dançava animadamente de braço dado com Sir Black. Aninia e Arthur também dançavam juntos, embora, impressionantemente, a caçula estivesse bem mais comportada que Fernanda. Missy também dançava com Caspian, as faces afogueadas, e o riso estampado no rosto. Jane conversava de perto com Sir Remus, e Bruna estava entretida em alguma história que Gibbs lhe contava. Carol estava sentada à um canto com Jacob, e Amanda... Bem Amanda dançava com Jack, como se nunca mais na vida fosse ter outra oportunidade de dançar. A rainha observou risonha as filhas trocarem de par, rindo e batendo palmas. Várias senhoras apreciavam o espetáculo com ar de riso nos rostos, e Luci viu até que uma das convidadas, a viúva Willow, da Arquelândia se engraçara com um dos convidados piratas. Barbosa, capitão do _Vingança da Rainha Anna_ aparentemente gostara da atenção, visto que conversava bem de perto com a mulher.

- E lá se vai mais uma... Te digo, Luci, a despeito da quantidade impressionante de filhos que tivemos, acho que ainda vamos acabar sozinhos nesse castelo!

- Nem pense em uma coisa dessas! Além do mais, não creio que Nanda vá nos deixar... Ela parece encaminhada com alguém bem próximo de nós... – Brincou a rainha ao ver o modo como Sir Black segurava a cintura da mais comportada das princesas ao dançar.

- Ia ser tão bom se todas elas fossem comportadas como Nanda...

- Tem certeza, Peet? – A rainha o olhou divertida, com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Imagine só, oito princesas a te pentelhar dentro do conselho...

O rei estremeceu só de imaginar.

- É, acho que as prefiro assim, diferentes umas das outras... Só acho que elas podiam ter saído um pouco menos a você...

- Oras... Pois eu as adoro do jeito que são! Mesmo com toda a dor de cabeça que elas dão!

Peter riu com gosto.

- Eu também as adoro do jeito que são... Só queria entender o que foi que eu fiz para que acabasse cercado de mulheres tão adoravelmente encrenqueiras!

Luci abriu a boca para responder, indignada, mas então um barulho chamara sua atenção. A música cessara, e todos olhavam fixamente para...

Pela juba de Aslam, Amanda estava no chão, estatelada, com o marido caído sobre si. O silêncio durou apenas alguns segundos até que Fernanda, visivelmente alterada, apontasse para a irmã no chão e começasse a gargalhar.

Luci olhou preocupada para a filha, mas esta estava rindo também, assim como o pirata caído com ela no chão. Ela viu a filha se levantar, apanhar algo no chão e se encaminhar em sua direção, mancando ligeiramente, de mãos dadas com o marido.

- Mamãe, acho que a festa acabou para mim! – falou ela ainda com o riso no rosto, estendendo o salto do delicado sapato preto e entregando para a mãe.

Luci tirou o objeto da mão da filha, rindo também e a beijou no rosto.

- Boa noite, Sra. Sparrow! – brincou.

- Boa noite, mamãe, boa noite, papai...

Sparrow fez uma mesura e saiu com a noiva. Luci observou a filha deixar o salão, abraçada com o marido, um sorriso pregado nos lábios e uma dor no coração. Lá se ia seu bebê... Abanando a cabeça, ela voltou a olhar para onde a festa corria animada e...

- Oh Peter, por Aslam, tire o vinho de perto da Nanda!


End file.
